marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Phoenix Trivia
Trivia about Dark Phoenix. *The sequel was announced three weeks before X-Men: Apocalypse was released. *Directorial debut for writer Simon Kinberg. *The first X-Men movie to not have the word X-Men on it's title. *This is the fourth movie that James McAvoy had to shave his head for, the first three being X-Men: Apocalypse, Split, and Glass. *This is one of two Marvel Comics film of 2019 to be set in the 1990s, the other is Captain Marvel. *While the film was released in the US as just Dark Phoenix, it was released internationally as X-Men: Dark Phoenix. This is presumably to more clearly market the film as a sequel similar to Logan which was released in some international markets as Logan: The Wolverine and to X2: X-Men United which was released internationally as just X-Men 2. *This film, The New Mutants and Deadpool 2 were filmed around the same time with New Mutants filmed in Boston, Massachusetts, United States, Deadpool 2 in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, and Dark Phoenix in Montreal, Quebec, Canada. *Production on the film wrapped on the same day that Deadpool 2 also wrapped. *After Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Hans Zimmer said he was done scoring superhero films. It's been announced that he's scoring this movie, and shortly afterward, he signed on to co-compose Wonder Woman 1984. *Simon Kinberg took influence from Logan in making the film less stylish and more natural. *Director Simon Kinberg has stated that he cut a good deal of the original storyline of the Dark Phoenix to focus more on ending the storyline that originally began in X-Men: First Class and focus more on Jean's character for the film. As such the elements of the Hellfire Club and the alien race known Shi'ar and their Shi'ar Empire from the original comic book storyline were removed from the film adaption to cut down on unnecessary sub-plots. Members of the Hellfire Club such as Sebastian Shaw and Emma Frost previously appeared in X-Men: First Class. *Rain was cast for a role but had to drop out of the film due to scheduling conflicts with the film Uhm Bok-dong. *Angelina Jolie was rumored to have been considered for the role of Lilandra. Surprisingly enough, her estranged husband Brad Pitt was considered to play Cable in Deadpool 2. He did appear as The Vanisher, albeit not for very long. *This is Hans Zimmer's seventh comic book feature for which he has composed the score, following the trilogy of Christopher Nolan Batman films, the DC universe films Man of Steel and Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, and the Sony production of Marvel's The Amazing Spider-Man 2. *Sophie Turner studied mental illnesses in preparation for playing the Dark Phoenix. *Like other comic book movies Superman III, Spider-Man 3 and X-Men: The Last Stand: The film is about a superhero succumbing to his or her dark side and turning evil. This is the 2nd X-Men movie which Jean Grey succumbs to her dark side and transforms into Dark Phoenix. *In January 2018, Fox removed their other X-Men Universe film, The New Mutants from April 6th, 2018 and pushed it back to February 15th, 2019. But in March 2018, due to Fox also removing X-Men: Dark Phoenix's release of November 2nd, 2018, The New Mutants was yet again pushed back to August 2nd, 2019 as X-Men: Dark Phoenix was to take the February 15th, 2019 spot, because of it completing post production first, after both films early 2018 reshoots. *Mystique and Magneto were not originally intended to appear as Jennifer Lawrence implied in several interviews that she was done with playing Mystique, though she said in an interview that she had a change of heart as she didn't want fans to be confused if her character got the 'Chuck Cunningham Syndrome treatment'. *Third time James McAvoy and Jessica Chastain have worked together following The Disappearance of Eleanor Rigby and the upcoming It: Chapter 2. *This is Jessica Chastain's first Marvel film. She previously turned down the roles of Maya Hansen in Iron Man 3 and Hope van Dyne in Ant-Man. *Simon Kinberg didn't want Wolverine in the film due of the age gap between Hugh Jackman and Sophie Turner. *Olivia Munn was set to return as Psylocke was unable to reprise her role due to scheduling conflicts with filming The Predator. *Daniel Cudmore who previously portrayed Colossus in the franchise was announced to have a role but did not appear. *The first live action appearence of Dazzler. Bo Derek was set to play her in a film based on the character back in the 1980s with Gary Goddard writing the film and John Derek directing and Canadian country singer Beverley Mahood was rumor to appear in X-Men: The Last Stand in a cameo while Bryan Singer wanted Sigourney Weaver for the role. Singer did an April Fool's Day prank that singer and songwriter Lady Gaga has been as Dazzler cast X-Men: Days of Future Past. A scene for X-Men: Apocalypse was shot when Dazzler is seen on a record album's cover that Scott Summers and Jean Grey purchase in a music store was cut from the final release and Sophie Turner did hint that Taylor Swift was cast in the role at that time. *The first trailer released on September 26th, 2018 on The Late Late Show with James Corden, with lead actress Sophie Turner there to promote the film. *Two days after Fox released the first trailer along with the first teaser poster for Dark Phoenix, they announced the scheduled release for Valentines Day February 14th, 2019, which was the date featured in both the trailer and poster, would no longer be the date of the film's opening. Instead, the film has been moved, once again, by 4 months to June 7th, 2019. Fox reportedly says that their reason for the switch, was due to the first trailer's reception from China, which had a total of 44 million viewers in it's first 24hrs. In replacement of the February 14th spot, Fox's other film, Alita: Battle Angel will release instead of it's scheduled December 21st, 2018 release, in order to better capitalize on the Chinese box office as well. Ironically, both Fox films have been delayed twice. *The film was initially set for release on November 2, 2018, but got moved back to February 14, 2019 to accommodate reshoots and Bohemian Rhapsody (coincidentally directed by Bryan Singer) took its slot. And then it was moved back again, to June 6, 2019, just a day after its first trailer and poster (with the February 14th date on it) were released. *The film was release before Fox's other X-Men Universe film, The New Mutants. *Hans Zimmer decided to retire from composing superhero movies after having worked on scores for Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Spider-Man, but Simon Kinberg convinced him to work on this film. *This is the first X-Men film to not feature or reference either Logan/Wolverine or the actor that portrays him, Hugh Jackman. This is because Jackman retired from the role, which he portrayed since X-Men. He was briefly featured in Deadpool 2 through reused and stock footage from X-Men Origins: Wolverine. *Unlike Dark Phoenix's original release date where the film was to release 7 months after The New Mutants's original April 6th, 2018 release date. *This is Ato Essandoh's first "X-Men"-film, although he previously voice-acted on the Marvel podcast "Wolverine: The Long Night" as Agent Marshall. *The film will take place in 1992, the year the X-Men comics were relaunched with new costume designs and a new cartoon show, X-Men: The Animated Series. *Released the same year as another movie with the word 'dark' in the title. That film is Terminator: Dark Fate. *Simon Kinberg describes the land of Genosha as Magneto's Israel: "It's a land built for mutants, a homeland where they can be safe and self-sufficient." In keeping with Magneto's Jewish heritage, Israel is the land where the Hebrews founded and made their home after being set free from Egypt. *The third act was originally going to take place in space. After re-shoots were completed, it was changed to a sequence where the X-Men are kidnapped and taken aboard a military train. *It's rumored that Dark Phoenix will be the final installment of the X-Men film franchise and that the X-Men film franchise will be rebooted. In early 2018 it was announced Disney had bought 20th Century Fox and that the X-Men will be brought into the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Disney also owns Marvel Studios. *This movie likely prompted the definitive return of Jean Grey in the comics 15 years after her death in "X-Men #150". During this time, she appeared sporadically in Phoenix-related arcs and was replaced by her younger, time-displaced counterpart. Jean returned in the "Phoenix Resurrection" saga and as of 2018 stars in "X-Men Red" as the team's leader. *This is the third film in the X-Men film franchise in which Jean Grey becomes Phoenix. In X-Men: The Last Stand, Jean Grey (Famke Janssen) returned as Phoenix after she remained behind to allow the X-Jet to take flight and escape a flood of water, drowning her in X2: X-Men United. She also became the Phoenix at the end of X-Men: Apocalypse . Category:X-Men Category:Trivia